<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by Rare_Ships_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901119">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer'>Rare_Ships_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seiaki stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, Kakuja, Kasuka is alive, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Akiramon, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dragon Arc (Tokyo Ghoul: re), Pregnant Akira, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sunlit Garden, Ukina is a Mado, and crazy, ghoul akira, ghoul seidou, half ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une dispute avec Amon, un événement tragique survient dans la vie d'Akira. Brisée et incomplète, elle fera face à de nombreux tracas.<br/>Seido pourra-t-il l'aider à retrouver qui elle était vraiment ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira (past), Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seiaki stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268709">Remember ( English Version )</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer">Rare_Ships_Writer</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yooo ! Voilà un premier chapitre vraiment court mais je compte me rattraper avec les suivants ! :D</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cette histoire comprend du gros SPOIL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ça allait être une longue journée, Amon l’avait senti au moment même où Akira avait quitté leur appartement après lui avoir démoli l’estomac d’un coup de poing, les sourcils froncés et une grimace énervée sur le visage. Ils s’étaient fortement disputés, plus fortement que jamais sur les six années qui s’étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur relation. Six années qui avaient été plus un poids qu’un amour sincère pour le borgne. Six années auxquelles ils venaient de mettre fin d’un coup, après la dispute de trop. Elle devait prendre l’air. C’est ce qu’elle avait dit avant de partir, claquant la porte derrière elle, les yeux vidés de toute émotion autre que la rage. En rentrant, elle n’avait pas dit le moindre mot et s’était assise silencieusement dans le canapé, câlinant son vieux félin au doux nom de Marisstella . Elle lui en voulait, ça se lisait sur son visage. Elle lui en voulait sans parvenir à le haïr. L’atmosphère était pesante, comme dans un service de pompes funèbres après la venue des riches héritiers. C’était trop pour Amon, beaucoup trop de pression, de poids sur les épaules. Il devait lui aussi prendre l’air, faire un tour au parc, courir pour se détendre. Il passa l’après-midi dans les allées verdoyantes du parc, profitant de l’air frais, du calme qui régnait. Il se ressourça, laissa la paix envahir son esprit, se préparant mentalement à affronter son ex petite amie. Son appartement n’était pas si loin du parc, à deux pâtés de maison. Il pourrait rentrer aussi tard qu’il le souhaitait. Cependant, avec une Mado énervée à la maison, mieux valait être raisonnable. Inspirant une dernière bouffée d’air, le fils préféré de Donato Porpora se mit en route pour retourner dans son piteux appartement. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la rue. Peut être était-ce normal, après tout il faisait chaud. Amon se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule et monta quatre à quatre les marches de son appartement. Le couloir avait il toujours été si lugubre, comme si la mort attendait derrière la porte du fond? Ça devait venir de l’appréhension. Après tout, il allait devoir discuter avec une Akira en colère, n’est-ce pas ? En arrivant au bout du couloir à son étage, sa nervosité se fit toujours plus forte. Il était certain d’avoir fermé la porte en partant et la jeune femme l’aurait fermée aussi en sortant alors pourquoi était elle entrouverte? Il s’approcha peu à peu de la porte et y jeta un œil. Constatant que la serrure avait été forcée et la poignée cassée, Amon laissa son kagune se déployer, prêt à se battre si il s’avérait que ce soit nécessaire. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le petit vestibule de son appartement. Les affaires d’Akira étaient toujours bien présentes, elle devait donc toujours être là... Pourtant, pas de salutations, pas de mouvement, rien. Le silence total. Constatant que le chemin vers leur chambre était intact, Amon se dirigea vers le salon... pour se figer net. La télévision était brisée au sol, la table retournée. Les armoires avaient été ébranlées et tenaient à peine debout. Le sol, a l’origine gris, était rougis par une marre de sang. À côté du canapé, les quinque d’Akira étaient détruites et couvertes de sang également. La baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse avait été brisée de l’intérieur, propulsant les débris dans la rue. </p><p><br/>
- Akira, se risqua-t-il à appeler une première fois.</p><p><br/>
Il n’obtint aucune réponse. Il continua d’avancer vers la cuisine, craignant ce qu’il pourrait y trouver. Allait-il la trouver blessée ? Morte ? Il s’avança entre les plans de travail. Le même spectacle se trouvait devant ses yeux, tout avait été retourné, le sang tapissait le sol et les murs. Au sol, il trouva une mèche blonde couverte de sang, une mèche de cheveux qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. C’était la seule trace d’Akira dans cette pièce. Il se risqua alors à aller vers la chambre. Elle était vide, à l’exception près d’un pauvre chat recroquevillé dans le coin, feulant sur tout ce qui bougeait, tout ce qui faisait du bruit. </p><p>- Maris, appela Amon, s’agenouillant face au chat. </p><p><br/>
La vieille femelle leva la tête vers lui et, en le reconnaissant, boita pour le rejoindre. Elle était couverte de sang également. A l’odeur qui régnait dans l’appartement et sur le chat, quoi qu’il se soit passé, Akira devait être gravement blessée voire pire. Il lança un regard vers la salle de bain. Rien. Ni la jeune Mado ni son agresseur n’étaient dans l’appartement. Il prit son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro du CST tout en marchant vers le balcon. Le sang s’arrêtait net là, comme si on avait tiré Akira ailleurs par les airs. Il contacta ses collègues, de dirigeant immédiatement vers les Quinckes, ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux. Tenant Urie au courant de la situation, il attendit patiemment, essayant d’apaiser les feulements de Marisstella et de comprendre pourquoi elle boitait. Sa patte arrière gauche était blessée, elle avait probablement marché sur les bouts de verre en voulant suivre sa propriétaire. Finalement, les inspecteurs arrivèrent. Marisstella leur fit immédiatement le gros dos avant de fuir dans la chambre, persuadée que ces gens allaient eux aussi causer des problèmes. Urie l’interrogea sur la situation pendant que les autres inspectaient l’appartement.... tous à l’exception de Saiko. La pauvre petite geek regardait tour à tour le sang et les quinque d’Akira, les yeux plein de larmes. De tout le groupe, elle était non seulement la plus fragile mais aussi la personne la plus proche de l’ex colombe. Elle resta silencieusement près d’eux, incapable de contenir ses larmes face au carnage de l’appartement. Les autres revinrent près de leur chef. </p><p><br/>
-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, questionna Urie. </p><p><br/>
- Rien du tout, répondit Hsiao. Le sang est très clairement celui de mademoiselle Mado. Celui sur les quinque vient d’un Kakuja non identifié. </p><p><br/>
- Elle avait des ennemis, des gens qui pourraient vouloir ce genre de carnage, demanda le chef à Amon. </p><p><br/>
- Probablement des tonnes mais ils n’ont jamais agit par le passé, pourquoi ça changerait ?</p><p><br/>
Urie ne répondît pas. Il le cachait très bien mais lui aussi était secoué par la disparition de l’inspectrice. Il envoya ses subordonnés enquêter dans les alentours de l’appartement. Certaines personnes semblaient avoir vu une partie de l’événement, ils relataient tous la même chose : un grand Kakuja à la forme d’un aigle était parti par la fenêtre, une femme inconsciente dans ses griffes. À l’heure actuelle, il était totalement impossible de déterminer si elle pouvait encore être en vie. Pour faciliter les recherches, le CST décida de mettre un avis de recherche. Itsuki marude s’impliqua a fond, se sentant très concerné par la disparition de la fille de l’homme qui fut autrefois l’un de ses meilleurs amis. Amon n’avait plus qu’à attendre. Attendre, dans l’espoir que ses dernières paroles envers Akira ne seraient pas celles qu’elles avaient été. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira se réveille à un endroit étrange.... Que lui veut ce kakuja flippant ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eagle est un de mes OC , ce n'est pas un personnage officiel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Elle se sentait perdue, comme enfermée dans un long tunnel noir. Sa tête lui lançait, elle ressentait une douleur atroce, comme des vis qui lui perceraient le crâne. Elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux et pourtant son instinct lui disait de ne surtout pas les garder fermés. <br/>
Amon, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.<br/>
Elle était dans un fauteuil, couverte de bandages partout, vêtue d’une chemise et d’une jupe qui n’étaient clairement pas ce qu’elle portait le matin même. Soudainement, elle revit les événements funestes dont elle avait été victime.</p><p>
  <em> Le cliquetis de la serrure, trop long à son goût. Elle avait immédiatement pris sa quinque qui sommeillait dans une armoire de son salon. La porte du couloir avait grincé. Elle s’était retrouvée face à deux yeux rouges. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle avait vu la ghoul bouger et trancher sa quinque comme si elle n’avait été qu’un vulgaire bout de papier. Elle attrapa Amatsu et trancha le bras de la ghoul, couvrant les quinque déjà brisées de son sang. Le bras se régénéra immédiatement. Tournant la tête vers son arme, Akira réalisa trop tard que celle-ci était brisée. Elle esquiva de justesse les pics d’un kagune ailé. Elle envoya le plus fort possible valser la table sur la ghoul. Celle-ci l’ignora et l’attrapa par les poignets. La jeune Mado se débattit très violemment. A force de se prendre des coups de pieds, la ghoul gronda et l’aspergea de pics lacérants. Le sang d’Akira coulait à flot tandis que la ghoul l’envoyait valser contre le mur de la cuisine. Sonnée, la jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de dire à son chat de courir dans la chambre avant de perdre connaissance. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Face à elle, elle reconnaissait sans mal la ghoul qui l’avait enlevée. Son regard lançait des éclairs tandis qu’elle fixait l’être si monstrueux assis dans un canapé en train de lire un livre. La goule leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire. </p><p><br/>
- Tu es enfin réveillée, je commençais à m’impatienter. </p><p><br/>
Il posa son livre sur la table basse dans un mouvement gracieux. C’était une ghoul mâle, d’une quarantaine d’années environ, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard perçant. L’homme se leva et se rapprocha d’elle, la jaugeant du regard. </p><p><br/>
- Qui êtes vous, questionna Akira, rendue nerveuse par la prestance de la ghoul. </p><p><br/>
- Tu me connais peut être sous le nom d’Eagle. C’est peu probable cependant, je ne sors que rarement depuis la mort de mes collègues. </p><p><br/>
Le nom ne lui évoquait effectivement rien. Ses yeux par contre lui glaçaient le sang. Il la regardait avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qui lui disait de se faire toute petite. Cependant, ça n’avait jamais fait partie des habitudes d’Akira de faire profil bas. </p><p><br/>
- Pourquoi je suis ici? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez?</p><p><br/>
Cette question tira un rire à Eagle. Ce rire la aussi faisait froid dans le dos. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Akira sentit la peur lui tordre l’estomac tandis qu’il s’approchait d’elle. </p><p><br/>
- Voyons, petite Mado, tu n’es pas au courant ? Ça me semble assez clair pourtant. <br/>
Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la força a le regarder. A chaque fois qu’il la touchait, tout en elle lui criait de fuir sans se retourner. </p><p><br/>
- Ce qu’on veut c’est toi. Après tout, tu es tout de même devant ce qu’il reste du Jardin Ensoleillé, Akira. Je pense que tu nous connais d’ailleurs très bien, toi qui as travaillé avec Kisho Arima. </p><p><br/>
Elle comprit immédiatement la peur qui l’envahissait toujours plus en l’entendant. De toutes les femmes de Tokyo, c’était elle qu’ils avaient choisi. Et ça, au fond d’elle même, c’était ce qui l’effrayait le plus. Pour engendrer un demi humain, n’importe quelle humaine convenait, ils n’avaient pas besoin d’elle spécifiquement... si ?</p><p><br/>
- Vois tu Akira, contrairement aux autres anciens membres du Jardin, j’aspire à plus beau, plus fort. Et vous les Mado, vous êtes spéciales. </p><p><br/>
C’était déjà trop pour Akira. Elle tenta de se lever, uniquement pour se retrouver attachée au fauteuil par des filaments écailleux. Elle se débattit dans le but de détruire les filaments, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La douleur à ses poignets était insoutenable, le moindre mouvement lui brûlait la peau, la transperçait, faisant à nouveau couler ce sang qui avait pourtant déjà tant été perdu. Eagle la regardait faire, contrarié. Les sourcils froncés, il posa ses mains sur ses bras pour la forcer à arrêter de bouger.</p><p><br/>
- Quand on te parle tu écoutes. Vous êtes peut-être de petites princesses qu’on cajole chez vous mais ce n’est pas ici que ça va continuer. </p><p><br/>
- J’en ai rien à faire de vos conneries. </p><p><br/>
Eagle éclata de rire. </p><p><br/>
- Allons Akira, je pensais que tu le savais, s’exclama-t-il, amusé. Tu n’as pas le choix en fait. Et contrairement aux Washuu, je ne te laisserai pas rentrer chez toi. Kasuka leur a trop souvent échappé de cette manière. </p><p><br/>
Soudainement, il avait toute son attention. Après tout, Kasuka n’avait jamais rien laissé paraître si ce qu’il disait était vrai. Pourtant, au plus profond d’elle-même, son intuition lui disait que sa mère avait bel et bien fait face à ce genre d’individu et que ça n’avait pas été pour le mieux. </p><p><br/>
- Bien ! Je disais donc que vous les Mado vous êtes spéciales ! Par deux fois déjà, vous avez engendré des borgnes et c’est précisément ce qu’il me faut. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez de si spécial dans vos gènes mais figure toi que Ukina et Kasuka ont toutes deux mis des borgnes au monde. Bien sûr il a failli descendre les deux, elles en savaient trop. D’ailleurs c’était jouissif de voir ta mère se faire démonter par sa propre nièce tu sais ?</p><p><br/>
Akira leva la tête vers lui pour lui lancer le regard assassin des Mado. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé si mal de sa mère, ni même sous entendu qu’elle était apparentée. Mais encore une fois, son intuition lui disait que ça aussi, c’était vrai. Si Eto Yoshimura ressemblait autant à Ukina que le disaient certaines personnes, alors effectivement, la ressemblance avec Kasuka avait déjà frappé la jeune Mado en pleine face à plusieurs reprises. Elle tremblait sur sa chaise, bien consciente que sa présence dans cet établissement n’était clairement pas un hasard. Constatant avec amusement qu’il lui avait fait peur, Eagle se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille, la faisant tressaillir de peur. </p><p><br/>
- Comme tu l’as probablement compris, tu resteras ici désormais. Pour aujourd’hui je te laisse tranquille, après tout, je tiens à faire ça dans les règles de l’art. Mais vu ce joli minois, j’ai bien hâte d’être demain. </p><p><br/>
Il avait dit ça en tournant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, aussi délicatement que s’il s’était agi d’une plume. Car après tout, les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient aussi soyeux qu’une plume n’est-ce pas ? Il saisit les bouts de kagune pour les détruire, arrachant un cri de douleur à un jeune serviteur qu’elle n’avait pas encore remarqué. Il était très jeune, quinze ans au maximum. Ou peut être que c’était l’impression qu’il dégageait avec sa silhouette frêle et sa peau laiteuse. Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Une fois qu’il eut libéré ses poignets, il lui saisit délicatement la main et y déposa un baiser qui donna juste à Akira une forte envie de vomir. </p><p><br/>
- Profite bien de cette soirée, petite Akira, car demain tu deviendras ma femme, déclara-t-il en reposant sa main.</p><p><br/>
- Si tu penses que ce sera si facile tu te fo-</p><p><br/>
Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il l’attrapa par la gorge et se mit à serrer.</p><p> <br/>
- Avant de me prendre de haut, souviens toi que tu n’es qu’une misérable humaine et que moi je suis une ghoul. Je pourrais te dévorer et tu serais incapable de te débattre. Je pourrais te briser les os, tu n’aurais même pas le temps de le remarquer. Exactement comme avec tes quinque. Je pourrais même te faire mienne la maintenant et tu serais obligée de te plier à ma volonté. Alors ne t’avises pas de me répondre sur ce ton, je te fais un cadeau en te laissant cette soirée seule. </p><p><br/>
Il la libéra, voyant qu’elle commençait à manquer d’air. </p><p><br/>
- Kuan Ti, amène la à sa chambre. Vous avez le droit d’utiliser la violence si elle fait quoi que ce soit de travers. </p><p><br/>
Le jeune serviteur hocha docilement la tête, toujours tremblant à cause de la douleur. Il attendit patiemment qu’Akira reprenne son souffle et se redresse avant de l’amener à sa chambre. La blonde resta silencieuse, très nerveuse à l’idée de subir une quelconque violence. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s’assit docilement sur le lit, toujours tremblante. </p><p><br/>
- Tu dois vraiment faire attention, il n’a aucune pitié envers les femmes... Monsieur Washuu avait au moins le respect de les laisser parler et n’était pas violent mais lui par contre... </p><p><br/>
Kuan Ti s’approcha et se mit à genoux devant elle, comme pour la rassurer.</p><p> <br/>
- Tu es forte, je l’ai souvent entendu... Tu dois tenir le coup, ils viendront te chercher... Amon san est déjà au courant pour ta disparition, le CST aussi... Ce n’est qu’une question de jours avant qu’ils viennent. Et maman elle va les démonter tu vas voir... Il faut juste que tu coopères en attendant. </p><p><br/>
- Coopérer ? Donc tu attends de moi que je me laisse battre ? Que je me laisse considérer comme un ventre ?! </p><p><br/>
- Je sais que c’est injuste Akira... Mais si tu résistes un jour il finira par te briser.</p><p> <br/>
La jeune femme ne répondît pas, bien trop contrariée. le jeune homme soupira et se redressa.</p><p> <br/>
- Tu devrais manger un peu. Tu risques de t’amaigrir ici... il se fiche pas mal que tu manges à ta faim tant que tu portes ses monstres... </p><p><br/>
Il posa un plateau près d’elle. Ça avait l’air mangeable mais rien que l’idée de pendre une fourchette du plat donnait la nausée à Akira. Au lieu de manger, elle se roula en boule dans son lit, toute tremblante. Kuan Ti soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.</p><p><br/>
- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi... Je suis dans la pièce à côté, déclara-t-il.</p><p><br/>
- Attends, s’exclama-t-elle, se redressant un peu. Ta mère... c’est Kasuka Mado, pas vrai?...</p><p><br/>
Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire triste en baissant la tête.</p><p> <br/>
- Je suppose oui... je ne suis pas vraiment sa personne préférée. Mais ça n’est pas important. Repose toi, Akira. Demain sera une longue journée. </p><p><br/>
Il sortit de la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la laissant seule avec le silence et ses angoisses. Elle songea à sa situation, toute tremblante sous sa couverture.<em> Je pense que je te comprends maintenant, Takizawa. L’appréhension et la peur qui tordent l’estomac quand tu sais que le danger est derrière la porte... Qu’il peut revenir à tout moment...</em> Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans un sommeil extrêmement agité. </p><p>Le lendemain, deux servantes masquées vinrent la chercher. Elles discutaient entre elles tout en la maquillant, lui faisant revêtir une robe en satin qui devait coûter une fortune. </p><p><br/>
- Qu’elle est belle c’est triste de finir ici, déclara une des servantes en attachant le chignon d’Akira.</p><p><br/>
- Le maître sait choisir les plus belles et il est riche, c’est plutôt un honneur, répondît l’autre.</p><p><br/>
La jeune Mado ignora leurs exclamations, sa nervosité toujours plus palpable. Le reflet qu’elle contemplait dans le miroir lui paraissait étranger pour le coup et elle vit comme les six dernières années l’avaient changée. Ses yeux étaient bien trop fatigués et avaient perdu de leur éclat, ses cheveux, bien que très doux, lui arrivaient de nouveau au bas du dos une fois lâchés et paraissaient quelques peu négligés. Elle n’avait plus la grâce de ses années d’inspectrice et avec la nuit qu’elle avait passé c’était pire. Ce reflet, ça ne pouvait pas être Akira. Non, Akira ne traînait jamais le pas, alors pourquoi manquait elle de confiance en rejoignant Kuan Ti à l’extérieur? Pourquoi son ventre se tordait-il plus a chaque pas, chaque centimètres la rapprochant de son mariage ? Ah oui, parce qu’elle allait épouser un pervers qui ne lui avait pas laissé de choix. Ça lui paraissait presque irréel. Irréel d’être devant l’autel quand Amon avait si souvent esquivé le sujet, de voir cette ghoul la fixer comme de la chair. Irréel de savoir que quelques heures plus tard, elle devrait avoir des rapports avec cette même ghoul. Et encore plus irréelle pour elle, la certitude qu’un jour elle devrait porter l’enfant de cet homme si répugnant. Elle avait la nausée rien que de le voir devant elle. Elle écoutait à peine l’homme qui leur parlait, fit à peine attention quand la ghoul lui passa la bague au doigt. Comme si son corps fonctionnait pour elle, elle lui mit son alliance aussi, extrêmement dégoûtée. Pas un regard, pas une parole. Elle ne voulait pas regarder son destin dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître cet air débordant de luxure et de volonté de pouvoir qu’elle avait si souvent vu parmi les membres du CCG. Comment était elle passée d’une relation platonique et monotone avec Amon a un mariage arrangé avec une ghoul abusive ? Quand l’homme s’approcha pour lui offrir le baiser qui conclurait la cérémonie, c’est animée par la peur qu’elle le laissa faire. La peur. C’était le grand moyen de pression de tout dictateur. Elle était enfermée dans une prison luxueuse, et lui en était le gardien. Elle ne tenta même pas de riposter quand il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour rejoindre les serviteurs. Elle ne réagit pas quand il déposa un baiser sur son front. Se retenir de vomir au moindre toucher était sa seule préoccupation. Elle voyait la mine inquiète de Kuan Ti. Et surtout, elle voyait l’étincelle de colère dans les yeux d’Eagle. Car ce qu’Eagle appréciait chez les Mado mis à part cette aisance à porter des borgnes, c’était leur caractère bien trempé. L’absence de réaction de sa nouvelle femme, il trouvait ça très irritant et elle le sentait à chaque regard. Quand, pour la nième fois, il tenta de la faire réagir et se trouva face à un silence glacial, il esquissa un rictus qui n’annonçait rien de bon. </p><p><br/>
- Si vous le permettez, après une journée si éprouvante je pense qu’il est temps pour mon épouse et moi d’aller nous reposer, déclara-t-il sur un ton très calme à ses serviteurs, les faisant tressaillir. </p><p><br/>
Il attrapa Akira par le poignet et la tira dans les couloirs du bâtiment, vers une zone qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Très nerveuse et plus que consciente de ce qui allait suivre, elle tenta de s’arrêter, de dégager son poignet encore douloureux de la veille, de crier, en vain. Il la tenait fermement et personne n’écoutait... ou plutôt ne voulait écouter. Il ouvrit aisément la porte massive de sa chambre et la tira avec lui avant de fermer à clef, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Akira profita du fait qu’il l’ait lâchée pour se fondre dans le noir. Elle bloqua tant bien que mal sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dans cette chambre qu’elle ne connaissait pas, dans le noir total, elle peinait à discerner d’où venaient les pas de la ghoul. Les mains derrière elle pour repérer le mur, elle sentit une poignée de porte.<em> C’est ma chance </em> se dit elle en enfonçant discrètement la poignée vers le bas. L’autre pièce était noire également. Dans l’espoir de ne pas faire de bruit et qu’il de la prenne dans la face, elle ne referma pas la porte et continua d’errer dans la pièce. Peu à peu, elle réussit à apaiser sa respiration et a mieux discerner les bruits aux alentours. Par le moindre son, pas le moindre pas, la moindre respiration hormis la sienne. Partiellement rassurée, elle s’appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son calme. Ses yeux commencèrent enfin à s’accommoder à l’obscurité pour qu’elle puisse mieux discerner son environnement. Elle était seule. Ou était donc passé Eagle? Avait-il abandonné ? C’était peu probable. Peut-être voulait-il qu’elle vienne d’elle même ? Peu probable également. Nerveuse, Akira se risqua à faire un pas vers le centre de la pièce. Toujours rien. Elle marcha très silencieusement vers la porte pour aller la fermer, espérant qu’elle se ferme à clef et permette à la jeune femme d’échapper à son époux. Dès le moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle regretta sa décision. À côté de sa cible, deux yeux rouges brillaient. Elle fut tirée très violemment et la porte claquée. Elle sentit le bois contre son dos quand il heurta la porte et fut à bout de souffle avant même de pouvoir crier. Contre sa nuque, la respiration irrégulière de la ghoul la faisait trembler et ce n’était clairement pas de l’hésitation. Les mains contre son torse, elle essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser tandis qu’il laissait des suçons bien visibles à la base de sa nuque. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d’Akira, elle donnait des coups de pied, de poing, tout ce qu’elle pouvait imaginer pour repousser cet homme si répugnant. Plus elle sentait les mains de la ghoul sur son corps plus elle voulait fuir. La panique fut doublement plus forte quand elle réalisa qu’il venait de lui enlever le peu de tissus qu’elle avait sur le corps. Elle profita du moment pour tenter d’échapper à son étreinte, sans succès. Il lui maintenait fermement les poignets contre la porte d’une main, assaillant son corps de l’autre. Elle n’avait même plus la force de se débattre, elle eut juste la force de pleurer tandis qu’il la parcourait du regard. </p><p>- Explique moi juste ce que fout cette morsure la, gronda-t-il en désignant la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. </p><p><br/>
Elle se figea, envahie de souvenirs. Des dents plantées dans la chair tendre de son épaule lors d’un profond moment d’amour, dans une chambre sombre, dans les bras d’un homme qui l’avait toujours aimée. Elle redoubla de larmes et un cri déchirant retentit tandis qu’il mordait profondément la chair. </p><p><br/>
- Tu es à moi Akira et juste à moi. Qui que soit cet homme, il t’oubliera. </p><p><br/>
Sur ces mots, après l’avoir jetée dans le lit, il la fit sienne. Elle sût dès cet instant que plus jamais sa vie ne serait pareille, quand elle fut incapable de pleurer, de se débattre et de crier, dans cette chambre noire où sa vie était devenue un enfer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. K-OWL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pour retrouver Akira, Amon et les Quinckes demandent leur aide à un groupe d'individus.... particuliers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hamako est mon personnage à moi; pas un personnage officiel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Deux mois étaient passés depuis la disparition d’Akira et le CST tournait toujours en rond. Aucune trace d’elle dans la ville. Amon et les Quinckes voulaient trouver la femme, ils voulaient comprendre. Cependant, deux mois c’était long et les autorités avaient décidé de mettre fin aux recherches. </p><p><br/>
-Ce n’est pas juste, s’exclama Saiko en entendant la nouvelle. Akira san elle se serait battue pour nous trouver on peut pas la laisser comme ça!</p><p><br/>
-Ce sont les ordres, Yonebayashi. On a cherché on ne l’a pas trouvée. C’est tout, répondit Urie, bien plus affecté qu’il ne le dirait.</p><p>-On a pas cherché partout! </p><p><br/>
-Yonebayashi, intervint Amon. Pour le moment, il faut stopper les recherches. Ça nous dérange tous mais on n’a plus la moindre piste. </p><p><br/>
La jeune femme fondit en larmes, choquée que ses collègues puissent seulement songer à abandonner les recherches. </p><p><br/>
- On... On peut pas au moins essayer une dernière chose, demanda la petite inspectrice.</p><p><br/>
- Que veux tu essayer Yonebayashi, questionna Urie.</p><p><br/>
- Elle a une cousine... peut être qu'elle sait quelque chose ?...</p><p><br/>
Urie et Amon échangèrent un regard. </p><p><br/>
- On peut toujours essayer si tu sais comment la contacter, déclara le chef. Mais si elle ne sait rien, on arrête. </p><p><br/>
Saiko se contenta de hocher la tête et de leur faire signe de les suivre. Quand il sut ce que prévoyait les Quinckes, Marude insista pour les accompagner, toujours inquiet pour la fille de son ami. Dans les rues du 23e arrondissement, camouflé par des bâtiments délabrés et juste sous le nez de ce qui fut Cochlea, un entrepôt se dressait, grand et fier. L'inspectrice appuya sur le bouton du parlophone et attendit sagement.</p><p><br/>
- Tu es sûre qu'elle est ici, Yonebayashi, demanda Amon, peu sur.</p><p><br/>
- Certaine. Hamako-chan vit pratiquement là. </p><p><br/>
Effectivement, moins d'une minute après, la porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde attachée en une queue de cheval, aux traits fatigués et aux yeux pratiquement noirs. Elle les fit entrer sans un mot, regardant les alentours assez nerveusement avant de refermer la porte à clef. Toujours silencieuse, elle leur ft signe de la suivre dans le couloir. Il y avait plein de panneaux directionnels et de croisements. Le panneau de la direction qu'elle prit indiquait "aile psychiatrique". Comme venu de nulle part, un cri déchirant à mi chemin entre la bête en souffrance et le monstre retentit depuis le sol.</p><p><br/>
- La ferme vieille peau, cria la blonde avec un air fatigué en se massant les tempes. </p><p><br/>
- Tu es sûr qu'elle est fiable, Saiko ? Cet endroit est bizarre et elle aussi, chuchota Hsiao à la petite.</p><p><br/>
La jeune blonde s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête vers elle. Les sourcils froncés, elle était presque le portrait craché d'Akira.</p><p><br/>
- Si tu tiens à critiquer mon job, fais le là où mes patients ne t'entendront pas. Nombre d'entre eux t'attaqueraient pour moins que ça, déclara-t-elle froidement.</p><p> <br/>
N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se remit à marcher et ouvrit une porte sur le côté. La pièce ressemblait à une salle de réunion. Une petite brunette leva la tête de son carnet de dessin et leur fit un grand sourire. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Près d'elle, un homme à la chevelure blanche s'était endormi, appuyé contre la table. Ils s'installèrent à table sous le regard curieux de la petite fille.</p><p><br/>
- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, questionna Hamako en leur préparant du café. </p><p><br/>
- On vient vous demander des renseignements, lâcha Urie.</p><p><br/>
La blonde laissa échapper un rire amer en posant les tasses pendant que la cafetière chauffait.</p><p><br/>
- Des renseignements hein ?  A quel sujet ? </p><p><br/>
- Hamako chan... Akira s'est fait enlever... Il y a 2 mois... </p><p><br/>
- Et Saiko pense que tu sais ou la trouver, ajouta le chef.</p><p><br/>
Hamako laissa échapper un soupir en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et servit le café. </p><p><br/>
- J'ignore tout de ce qu'il s'est passé, si vous voulez des informations il va falloir m'en dire plus, répondit elle en s'asseyant à la table, juste à côté de l'homme. </p><p><br/>
Elle tourna la tête vers Amon, les yeux brillant d'une lueur assez flippante typique de la Mado contrariée. </p><p><br/>
- Amon Kotaro n'est ce pas ? Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là.</p><p> <br/>
Amon obéît, quelque peu perturbé par le regard de la jeune femme. La colère brillait dans ses yeux, toujours plus forte. Quelques instants passèrent après qu'il ait terminé son récit. Elle prit une gorgée de son café silencieusement, comme avec un air résigné.</p><p> <br/>
- Il l'a donc eue... La pauvre, si elle est encore en vie elle doit être traumatisée... </p><p><br/>
- Vous savez où elle est, demanda Urie, plein d'espoir. </p><p><br/>
- Non. Mais je sais avec qui elle est. Fuyuki Etsukazu. Dernier membre encore vivant de V.</p><p> <br/>
- V, s'exclama Amon. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui veulent ? </p><p><br/>
Le regard d'Hamako devint perçant et glacial. </p><p><br/>
- Je vous expliquerai. Mais clairement pas devant la petite. Elle va déjà faire des cauchemars rien qu'avec la description de l'appartement.</p><p> <br/>
La jeune femme se leva, posa un post it devant l'homme aux cheveux blancs et posa sa tasse dans l'évier.</p><p><br/>
- Venez. Il y a ici quelqu'un qui saura nous dire où est Akira... </p><p><br/>
Elle s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui fit un câlin. </p><p><br/>
- Tu restes bien sagement ici ? Marraine va travailler un peu.</p><p><br/>
La petite hocha la tête avec une bouille toute mignonne et la laissa partir. Laissant les deux individus seuls, elle sortit une carte magnétique et la posa contre un détecteur sur une porte très blindée. Au dessus de la porte, le nom "Aile Psychiatrique" écrit en grand avec une liste de mesures de sécurité. </p><p><br/>
- Exceptionnellement vous pouvez entrer sans armure de sécurité. Si elle déploie ses ailes, vous vous barrez compris? Cette femme est complètement dingue et n'hésitera pas à vous tuer et ce même si vous ne lui faites rien. Et la vitre de protection lui résiste pas donc ne la prenez pas pour une barrière entre elle et vous. </p><p><br/>
Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était normal, pourtant sa posture indiquait qu'elle appréhendait fortement le moment. Elle posa machinalement sa main sur une énorme cicatrice à son bras en descendant un grand escalier en pierre. </p><p><br/>
- Excusez nous mademoiselle mais qui allons nous voir, demanda Mutsuki. </p><p><br/>
- L'ombre d'une femme appelée Kasuka. Je dis bien son ombre parce que si Kureo la voyait même lui ne réussirait probablement plus à l'aimer. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle n'est pas morte face à Eto, elle a été récupérée par le même homme qui détient Akira. Il fait une fixette sur les Mado, surtout depuis qu'Ukina a mis Eto au monde. Beaucoup l'ignorent mais il y a un lien de parenté entre Ukina et les autre Mado. Malheureusement, ça leur a mis la puce à l'oreille... Les métisses Ghoul et Mado ne sont pas des demi-humains, ce sont toujours des borgnes.. et je suis prête à parier que c'est ce qu'il veut. Il faut que Kasuka nous dise où elle est. </p><p>Elle ouvrit une porte encore plus blindée que les autres. Le même cri qu'à leur arrivée retentit, sauf que cette fois il venait de devant. Dans l'obscurité du couloir, deux yeux rouges brillaient, débordant d'une haine profonde. Hamako laissa échapper un soupir pratiquement désespéré et fit son chemin vers la vitre de protection. Les inspecteurs la suivirent. La lumière s'alluma brusquement, révélant une femme assise dans un nid de cadavres, visiblement d'anciens médecins. Elle les fixa et une lueur très inquiétante traversa son regard quand elle vit Marude. Kasuka, si on pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi, avait les cheveux blanchis par la canitie, les traits tirés et était très maigre. L'étincelle de la vie avait depuis longtemps quitté son regard. Elle les regardait comme de la nourriture et non plus comme des humains. </p><p><br/>
- Kasuka. On a besoin de toi. Où se trouve Eagle, questionna Hamako. </p><p><br/>
Kasuka la fixait, d'un air glauque, les yeux brillant de rage. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la vitre en poussant un cri menaçant, des filaments de peau couvrant peu un peu son corps pour former un Kakuja. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Chouette. </p><p><br/>
- Kasuka. Réponds. </p><p><br/>
- Je n'ai rien à te répondre, répondit froidement la voix déformée de la mère Mado.</p><p><br/>
- Il a attrapé ta fille. Si tu ne nous dis pas où il se trouve, qui sait dans quel état on la retrouvera ? Elle sera comment ? Elle aura la peau sur les os comme toi ? Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ? Démembrée ? Il l'aura bouffée parce qu'elle sera devenue inutile avec l'épuisement? C'est ça que tu veux ? En plus de l'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance tu vas la laisser crever ? </p><p><br/>
La chouette se contenta de pousser un cri déchirant en frappant la paroi. Celle-ci, aussi fragile que le disait Hamako, commença à se fissurer. Hamako allait pousser sur le bouton pour lâcher du gaz CRC dans la pièce mais n'en eut pas le temps, des pics se plantèrent dans la vitre pour la faire exploser. </p><p><br/>
- Kasukaaaaa ! Si tu veux sortir passe au moins par la porte, lâcha une voix masculine derrière eux.</p><p><br/>
- Takizawa t'en as mis du temps à te réveiller, grogna Hamako. J'ai cru qu'elle allait devoir te balancer par la fenêtre en partant. </p><p><br/>
La ghoul borgne se laissa tomber d'un conduit d'aération juste devant Kasuka. </p><p><br/>
- On y va. Elle est clairement prête à partir, déclara Seido.</p><p><br/>
Suivant Kasuka, le groupe se mit en chemin vers la demeure d'Eagle. </p><p> </p><p>---------- </p><p>Demeure d'Eagle.  <br/>
---------- </p><p>Combien de fois s’était elle couchée dans cette chambre monotone pour regarder le plafond ? Elle ne les comptait plus, pas plus que le nombre de fois où elle s’était endormie, l’épuisement prenant le dessus sur la peur d’avoir un être vivant quelque part dans ce corps qu’elle ne possédait plus. Elle ne cherchait plus à compter le nombre de fois où, dans cette même chambre, elle voyait deux yeux rouges au dessus d’elle tandis qu’elle revivait régulièrement le même calvaire qu’à sa nuit de noces. Elle lança un regard vers la porte. Viendrait-il encore la chercher ce soir là ? Viendrait il encore la faire sienne, la faire pleurer jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit incapable d’émettre le moindre son, espérant ainsi générer un enfant borgne qu’elle ne pourrait que détester ? Elle le savait, en voyant son corps s’affaiblir, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle porta une main à sa gorge, encore marquée par la dernière fois qu’il l’avait étranglée, après qu’elle lui ait désobéit. Une partie d’elle désirait toujours fuir, quitter cet enfer de sexe et de violence. Le reste était tout simplement trop brisé pour y songer. Entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle sursauta, se redressa et recula peu à peu vers le mur. Les voix agitées des serviteurs indiquaient que quelque chose se tramait. Chose qu’elle comprit presque immédiatement en entendant un cri déchirant tandis qu’un des murs du couloir tombait. Ce cri, elle le reconnaissait trop bien. La Chouette. Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, elle vit la porte s’ouvrir et se mit à trembler. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, brillaient d’une colère noire. Il marcha vers elle et la saisit par la gorge. </p><p><br/>
- Comment les as-tu prévenus, s'écria Eagle en serrant sa gorge. Comment savaient-ils que tu étais ici ?! </p><p><br/>
Akira se débattit pour qu'il la lâche, incapable de respirer. Il serrait encore et encore, sans la laisser respirer. Sa vue commença a devenir trouble, très trouble. Elle aurait juré entendre son père et sa mère lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle allait enfin les rejoindre. Soudain, la pression sur sa gorge se desserra, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Eagle la lâchait enfin. Elle s'attendait à heurter le sol mais se retrouva dans une étreinte douce et chaude. </p><p><br/>
- T'avises surtout pas de mourir, Mado, murmura une voix masculine douce dans son oreille. </p><p><br/>
Elle leva faiblement la tête vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et esquissa un sourire fatigué en distinguant des cheveux blancs et une cape noire. Les sourcils froncés et l'air extrêmement inquiet, Seido tenait Akira contre lui. </p><p><br/>
- Takizawa on a pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, grogna Amon en maintenant difficilement Eagle contre le mur. </p><p><br/>
- Me fais pas la leçon monsieur je vais te sortir du vide mais tu seras pas heureuse, s'indigna Seido en déployant son Kagune. </p><p><br/>
Un gros hurlement de chouette retentit, ils furent tous trois tirés de la pièce par d'immondes griffes. </p><p><br/>
- Oy Kasuka vas y molo, s'écria le petit ananas en tenant Akira contre lui comme une poupée. </p><p><br/>
Cette dernière avait perdu connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène et avait une profonde entaille due aux griffes de la Chouette, qui les fixait d'ailleurs avec un air très très malsain. Un gros Kagune Bikaku se fraya un chemin entre eux et trancha le Kakuja de la mère Mado.  </p><p><br/>
- Ramenez Akira en sécurité. Je vais les retenir, s'exclama Hamako. </p><p><br/>
- Pas question que je te laisse, déclara Seido.</p><p> <br/>
- Seido je te garantis que si tu bouges pas ton putain de postérieur pour ramener ma cousine en sécurité je te troue l'anus à coup de Mado punch. T'as dit que tu voulais la sauver tu te bouges, gronda Hamako. En plus Kasuka l'a blessée, si on la sort pas vite elle va mourir. </p><p><br/>
Seido hocha la tête, se concentra pour modifier l'apparence de son Kagune et s'envola, ignorant les cris incessants d'une chouette en souffrance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. M? N*^e i* ?k#ra ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après son sauvetage, Akira se réveille à l'hôpital pour ghouls de sa cousine.... Les tensions commencent, et avec elles un drama des plus stressants</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehe non je suis pas morte, cette histoire devient juste toujours plus dure à écrire ! n'oubliez pas vos mouchoirs et la bouffe anti déprime, la vraie histoire , c'est maintenant !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seido était resté si longtemps dans cette chambre, assis à côté de ce lit d'hôpital, qu'il en avait presque perdu la notion du temps. Il sentait à peine la chaleur de la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, une main douce bien que marquée par le temps et les combats pour le compte du CCG. Comment Akira faisait-elle pour rester si magnifique malgré les années passant et les blessures qui s'enchaînaient ? Il s'était toujours posé la question. Il ne trouvait pas ça dérangeant, bien au contraire, mais il devait bien admettre que la paix et la douceur sur le visage de la trentenaire contrastaient assez fort avec les nombreux bandages sur son corps, avec le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'avait que brièvement repris connaissance depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée à l'hôpital des Ghouls, mais elle n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot ni avalé quoi que ce soit. Sa maigreur en devenait alarmante pour la ghoul, elle était vraiment à la limite de l'anorexie. Au fond de lui même, il sentait sa peur accompagnée d'un sentiment longtemps refoulé. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas dans l'était dans lequel elle était. Pourtant, la même question tournait dans sa tête... Si, ce jour où Akira voulut fuir, ça avait été lui et non Amon qui l'avait retenue, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et si elle l'avait choisi lui, les choses auraient elles été différentes ? Serait elle mariée, peut être même maman ? Aurait il eu la force de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse ? Les choses auraient elles été pires ?<br/>
Ses pensées furent interrompues par une grimace de douleur sur le visage de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Sa main s'était crispée dans celle de Seido et il vit bientôt deux orbes roses fatiguées le regarder. Son regard débordait de confusion et de souffrance, elle regardait ce qui l'entourait sans le voir. </p><p>- Akira ? Comment te sens-tu, questionna Seido d'une voix douce.</p><p>La blonde se contenta de le regarder silencieusement, les sourcils froncés et Seido sut que quelque chose clochait. Plus rien dans ses yeux, dans sa manière de se tenir, dans son expression, ne ressemblait à Akira. Face à lui, il lui semblait presque voir une adolescente confuse, une femme qui ne savait plus rien de la vie. </p><p>- Qui ... Qui t'es toi ?... Et c'est quoi cet endroit, demanda l'ex inspectrice en tentant de reculer. </p><p>Elle étouffa une plainte de douleur, ses blessures encore trop fortes pour que ses bras puissent la supporter. Le sang se mit à couler par endroits, les plaies rouvertes. Mais surtout, sur son visage, une peur indescriptible envers l'homme qu'elle avait face à lui. </p><p>- Détends toi Akira... je ne te veux aucun mal, déclara Seido, très inquiet. Maintenant arrête de bouger tu vas te blesser... </p><p>Elle le fixait avec une véritable méfiance, comme incapable de le reconnaître. Il tenta de s'approcher pour vérifier ses blessures mais eut droit à un regard noir. </p><p>- Dégage ou j'appelle mon père, s'exclama-t-elle. Il répandra tes tripes au sol si tu m'approches. </p><p>La vérité frappa la ghoul en pleine face. Akira avait tout oublié. Pas seulement Seido, mais sa mémoire sur au moins dix ans avait également disparu. Sous le choc, il ne réagit même pas quand elle le poussa pour le faire reculer, échouant lamentablement et se tirant un cri de douleur en sollicitant trop ses bras. Entendant les cris de douleur d'Akira, Hamako accourut. </p><p>- Qu'est ce que, lâcha-t-elle, confuse en voyant sa cousine pleurer en tentant d'effacer le sang sur ses bras. </p><p>- Elle a tout oublié... Absolument tout, déclara Seido, incapable de réaliser totalement tout ce que ça impliquait. </p><p>Hamako s'approcha en douceur de sa cousine, faisant bien attention à ne pas la brusquer, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la faire se recoucher. </p><p>- Calme toi, dit elle d'une voix douce en lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'un geste presque maternel. </p><p>Akira inspira doucement pour se calmer, séchant peu à peu les larmes sur ses joues. </p><p>- Bien. Tu veux bien nous laisser te soigner ? </p><p>La blonde hocha doucement la tête et les laissa approcher. Seido ne la regarda même pas en désinfectant les plaies, bien trop troublé. La patiente tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un peu plus, comme pour l'analyser. Les mains tremblantes, il lui remettait de nouveaux bandages, tentant de ne pas trop les serrer. Ce fut visiblement un échec, elle laissa une plainte de douleur s'échapper et dégagea son bras. </p><p>- Takizawa. Je m'en charge, va prendre l'air, fit Hamako en soupirant.</p><p>Seido sortit de la pièce et s'appuya silencieusement contre le mur, nerveux. Il se repassait en boucle la scène, incapable d'y croire. Il se laissa tomber au sol, assis contre la paroi épaisse le séparant de la source de son mal-être, et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'elle ait été utilisée de la sorte était une chose... Mais qu'elle ait tout oublié, qu'elle ait oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça lui brisait le coeur. Donnant un coup de poing dans le sol à côté de lui, il laissa échapper une complainte de désespoir, de grosses perles salines roulant sur ses joues. Agité de sanglots, il resta de longues minutes assis contre la paroi, ne payant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il entendit à peine la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Hamako en sortir. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il voulait juste s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître. Non seulement celle qu'il aimait l'avait oublié mais en plus elle s'était blessée, à cause de lui. </p><p>- Hey, ça va aller, déclara la jeune Mado en s'agenouillant face à lui.</p><p>- Je suis horrible... Je ne savais même pas quoi faire...</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça fait toujours un choc quand la personne qu'on aime oublie notre existence. N'importe qui aurait été sous le choc à ta place. Viens boire un café, ça te changera les idées. C'est pas en te morfondant que tu l'aideras à retrouver la mémoire, petit piaf. </p><p>Elle se releva et lui tendit la main, avec cet air amical qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui, cet air qui l'aidait toujours à se relever quand il était au plus bas. Il accepta son aide, se releva et la suivit dans leur salle de repos. Elle prépara du café, saluant au passage Amon et les Quinckes. Seido s'installa à sa place habituelle, très nerveux. Il sentait le regard de Floppy sur lui et ça lui donnait juste envie de lui retourner une claque monumentale en songeant à l'état dans lequel leur amour commun était. </p><p>- Comment va-t-elle, s'enquit le fils de curé en constatant que Seido ne parlait pas. </p><p>- Parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse, questionna froidement Hamako. </p><p>Amon soupira, exaspéré par la tension qui régnait depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'ils avaient rompu, lui et Akira. Car après tout, si ça n'était pas arrivé, Akira serait dans sa cuisine en train de préparer son curry avec l'éternel sourire nostalgique qu'il générait chez elle n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que c'était du au long temps qu'Hamako avait du passer aux côtés du passionné d'ananas, à le soutenir quand elle avait choisi Amon, tout ça pour que sa cousine soit malheureuse ? Allez savoir, elle ne le supportait vraiment pas et Seido avait perdu toute chaleur envers lui le jour où il fut seul au chevet de la blonde qui s'était interposée entre les Quinckes et lui. Et la colère des deux surveillants avait monté d'un cran en voyant qu'il n'était même pas passé la voir les jours après son sauvetage des griffes d'Eagle, alors même que Kasuka y avait probablement laissé la vie et ne pourrait pas être là pour soutenir son unique fille. </p><p>- C'est mon ex, Hamako-san, évidemment que ça m'intéresse. </p><p>- Te fatigue pas je doute qu'elle en aie encore quelque chose à foutre de toi, Kôtarô, gronda Seido. Retourne dans ta capsule, ça nous fera moins de choses à surveiller. </p><p>Amon lui lança un regard noir, son kakugan actif. Il était visiblement blessé par les propos de son ancien collègue. </p><p>- Ton complexe d'infériorité te rend véritablement désagréable Takizawa. </p><p>- Un complexe d'infériorité? J'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que t'es pas plus inoubliable que moi. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes jérémiades de gay refoulé contrarié, y'a des gens qui bossent ici. </p><p>- Tu vas me faire croire qu'un goinfre instable comme toi est devenu médecin peut être ? Laisse moi rire tu serais même pas foutu de la voir saigner sans la bouffer.<br/>
La colère dans le regard de Seido, Amon l'avait vue venir. Le gros coup de Kagune dans l'estomac par contre, pas le moins du monde. Tandis qu'il se régénérait, Takizawa recula et se remit à boire son café pour se calmer. </p><p>- Tu sais Amon, je ne vois qu'un goinfre instable ici et ce n'est pas moi. Quand elle était gravement blessée à Rushima, toi tu l'aurais bien bouffée. Tu l'aurais même surement bouffée il y a une demi-heure, quand elle a fait une crise d'angoisse et a réouvert ses blessures. Ah non! J'oubliais, tu n'étais pas là. C'est peut être pas plus mal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de toi du coup, elle ne devra pas souffrir en voyant que tu l'aimais si peu que c'était moi à son chevet et non toi. </p><p>L'ambiance de la pièce s'alourdit soudainement suite à sa tirade. </p><p>- Akira san... a perdu la mémoire, demanda Saiko d'une toute petite voix. </p><p>Elle tremblait déjà, les yeux pleins de larmes. Seido se contenta de hocher la tête, la souffrance bien visible sur son visage. Hamako servit un café avec supplément crème à Saiko et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. </p><p>- Si même Seido, en bon goinfre instable comme dirait le gay refoulé qui a fait de ma cousine une cocue, a pu remonter la pente après tout ce qu'il a vécu, alors on pourra sauver Akira, ne t'inquiète pas Saiko chan! </p><p>- Je ne suis pas gay, grogna Amon.</p><p>- Toi je t'ai pas sonné, répliqua Hamako. En plus tu nies même pas que tu l'as trompée, c'est fantastique. Je savais qu'elle pouvait faire de la merde dans ses choix amoureux mais là t'es le summum. Je suis bien contente d'avoir désigné Seido pour s'occuper d'elle, lui au moins il la respecte.<br/>
- Tu as quoi, s'écria Seido. </p><p>- Bah quoi, ça me paraît logique que ce soit toi, je n'ai pas le droit vu qu'elle est de ma famille, Miroslava va la faire chier avec son ami imaginaire et Zhao est en congé, toi par contre t'es son ami c'est parfait ! </p><p>- Mais c'est à cause de moi si...</p><p>Hamako lui retourna une gifle. </p><p>- Plus de mindset. Tu la connais certainement mieux qu'elle se connaît elle même actuellement, tu sauras quoi faire pour pas qu'elle panique. J'ai pas passé ces six dernières années à te booster pour que tu te défiles quand elle a besoin de toi tu t'appelles pas Amon. Compris ?</p><p>Seido hocha docilement la tête, une main sur sa joue là où elle l'avait frappé. Il but son café d'un trait et se leva, animé par la ferme intention d'aider Akira. </p><p>- Je... je peux voir un peu Akira san, demanda Saiko d'une toute petite voix, les yeux pleins de larmes.</p><p>- Tu pourras dès qu'elle ira mieux, c'est promis, répondit Takizawa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. </p><p>La petite femme sembla rassurée par la réponse et finit son café silencieusement. Urie se leva à son tour et les Quinckes le suivirent. </p><p>- Nous devrions y aller. Contactez nous quand elle ira mieux, déclara-t-il. </p><p>- Bien sûr. Avec quelqu'un comme Seido ça ira sans doute très vite, s'exclama joyeusement Hamako. </p><p>- Ouais bon abuse pas non plus, t'es un super médecin mais il t'a fallu trois ans pour me soigner, ça dépend des patients, grommela Seido. </p><p>Hamako lui lança un regard noir en raccompagnant les inspecteurs à la porte. Le borgne soupira et alla vers la chambre de sa ... patiente. Ce serait une difficile aventure, devoir s'occuper de la femme qu'il aimait et faire semblant de ne pas la connaître, de ne pas être peiné par son amnésie...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lors d'une journée mouvementée, souvenirs et révélations s'enchaînent pour Akira. Entre joie et choc, elle aura bien besoin du soutien de son chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce chapitre est bien plus calme que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Le drama revient bientôôôôt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>S'occuper d'Akira n'était pas de tout repos, les yeux fatigués de Seido en témoignaient tandis qu'il préparait deux tasses de café. Il posa une des tasses sur un petit plateau.</p>
<p><br/>"Tu vas retenter de lui donner à manger" Questionna Hamako. "Ne lui donne pas de couteau hein cette fois. Elle va encore vouloir te poignarder et tu vas devoir repayer un couteau."</p>
<p><br/>"Il faut, si elle ne mange pas elle va finir par mourir de faim" se lamenta-t-il.</p>
<p><br/>La blonde hocha silencieusement la tête, le fixant poser un plat couvert d'une cloche sur le plateau.</p>
<p><br/>"J'y vais" déclara-t-il.</p>
<p><br/>"Sois prudent Takizawa."</p>
<p><br/>Seido hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce avec le plateau dans une main et sa tasse de café dans l'autre. Le couloir de Psychiatrie lui avait rarement paru aussi long. Il longea le mur dans la direction opposée à la cellule de Kasuka et s'approcha d'une porte verrouillée.</p>
<p><br/><em>Cest vide sans ses crises,</em> pensa-t-il en lançant un regard vers la porte blindée à l'autre bout du couloir.</p>
<p><br/>Il posa sa tasse sur le plateau, appuya son badge contre la serrure électronique de la porte et s'avança dans la chambre d'Akira. Pour s'occuper d'elle, il y avait une règle majeure. En aucun cas, il ne fallait montrer de faiblesse liée à un passé commun. La blonde leva un regard vide vers lui, plongée dans ses pensées.</p>
<p><br/>"Bonjour Akira" s'exclama-t-il presque joyeusement en posant le plateau repas sur la petite table, récupérant sa tasse au passage. "Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?"</p>
<p><br/>Elle le fixa quelques secondes silencieusement avant de lâcher un soupire.</p>
<p><br/>"Vide. Encore. Il n'y a toujours rien..." murmura-t-elle, frustrée.</p>
<p><br/>Il lui tendit la deuxième tasse de café avec un air doux.</p>
<p><br/>"Tu vas voir, ça viendra. Ne presse pas les choses tu vas juste te faire mal."</p>
<p><br/>Elle hocha silencieusement la tête en passant ses deux mains autour de la tasse, savourant la chaleur du breuvage. Elle lui lança un regard tandis qu'il buvait également.</p>
<p><br/>"Tu sembles aimer les ananas" remarqua-t-elle. "Il y en a toujours sur tes tasses et tes chemises."</p>
<p><br/>"C'est vrai! J'adorais manger de l'ananas avant alors à défaut de les manger j'en mets partout !"</p>
<p><br/>Elle laissa échapper un tout petit rire en l'entendant raconter ça. Pour lui, c'était comme le chant d'un ange, lui faisant oublier ses problèmes pour l'emmener au paradis. Il esquissa un sourire en la couvant du regard tandis qu'elle regardait mieux sa tasse.</p>
<p><br/>"Ces chatons sont vraiment trop mignons" dit-elle avec un air gaga.</p>
<p><br/>"C'est cadeau" déclara-t-il avec un sourire doux.</p>
<p><br/>"Vraiment ?? Mais à quelle occasion??"</p>
<p><br/>"Juste parce que j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau" répondit-il.</p>
<p><br/>La blonde lui lança un regard, surprise, puis esquissa un sourire.</p>
<p><br/>"Merci."</p>
<p><br/>"C'est normal ! Bon ! Tu penses pouvoir manger aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai préparé un bon petit plat !"</p>
<p><br/>"Je ne sais pas.... Dès que je regarde la nourriture.... mon estomac se serre... Pourtant j'ai si faim..." murmura-t-elle, tête baissée.</p>
<p><br/>"Tu veux bien essayer quand même ? Il faut que tu manges, Akira."</p>
<p><br/>"Je suppose que je peux tenter..."</p>
<p><br/>Elle se redressa tandis qu'il disposait la table pour lui permettre de manger. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le plat sous la cloche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Du... curry ?... C'est familier... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C'était la spécialité de ta famille. J'espère qu'il te plaira, je l'ai épicé comme il faut ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en humant le parfum familier du curry et en prit une cuillerée. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux, ce ne furent pas les souvenirs qui l'envahirent quand son visage se déforma et qu'elle fonça aux toilettes vider le peu de contenu dans son estomac.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Même le curry la rend malade... Ce n'est peut être pas psychologique finalement...</em> pensa Seido en rejoignant son amie pour la soutenir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle fondit en larmes tandis qu'il l'aidait à se débarbouiller, inquiet pour elle et se cacha dans ses bras. Il la berça tout doucement, la portant jusqu'à son lit pour être plus à l'aise. C'est quand il s'assit et qu'elle s'appuya contre lui qu'il <b>sentit</b>. Au plus profond de son odeur, dissimulée sous l'odeur d'Eagle... le problème.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Akira... » murmura-t-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Quoi ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu es en train de devenir une ghoul... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea de ses bras en tremblant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore pour des conneries toi...Dire que je commençais à te prendre au sérieux... D'abord je suis amnésique, maintenant je suis une ghoul ! Et après quoi ?! Je suis enceinte ? » s'écria-t-elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Akira calme toi s'il-te-plaît... » plaida-t-il en s'approchant doucement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Me calmer ?! Tu dépasses les bornes docteur de pacotille t'as eu ton diplôme dans une pochette surprise ?! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle avait crié ça en tentant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac, son unique oeil de ghoul actif. Quand le coup atteignit sa cible, Seido ne bougea pas d'un poil et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, la forçant à le regarder sans la moindre violence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Si tu as tant de mal à me croire, alors va regarder tes yeux dans la salle de bain Akira... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle gifla sa main et le bouscula en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce, étouffant un cri de surprise en voyant son oeil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Rien Akira, je ne savais même pas que tu étais une ghoul... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ne me mens pas ! J'étais humaine moi » s'écria-t-elle, très en colère.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une explosion derrière elle et de longs kagune rinkaku semblables à sa quinque Amatsu apparurent autour d'elle, fonçant tout droit vers lui tandis qu'elle perdait le contrôle. L'ukaku grogna et esquiva les coups, déployant son kagune pour se protéger. Elle lui bondit dessus et, agitée par la famine, tenta de l'attaquer pour pouvoir le manger. Déchirant sa chemise au passage, elle mordit très violemment dans son épaule dans le but de manger sa chair. Elle se figea, remarquant que la seule réaction de Seido fut de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de lui caresser les cheveux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je sais que c'est dur Akira... La faim c'est atroce... Prends ton temps et calme toi » chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête contre son épaule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle tremblait, figée dans son mouvement, les dents encore bien plantées dans la chair tendre de son seul repère. Elle recula enfin, les yeux pleins de larmes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Crétin... Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Si c'est toi tu peux même me dévorer tout entier... Je préfère ça que te voir subir la famine... » murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, la tenant toujours contre lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sa barrière émotionnelle était tombée et avec elle la règle d'or était transgressée. Il ne montrait plus « monsieur Takizawa » il montrait Seido, le vrai homme, celui qui avait toujours eu peur de la perdre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne veux pas manger ça, Seido.... » chuchota-t-elle en se cachant contre lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il faut, Akira... Il faut que tu te nourrisses ou la situation va empirer... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, les joues baignées de larmes tandis qu'il la lâchait et la repoussait doucement dans son lit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je vais chercher ça, repose toi un peu. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sortit sans attendre de réponse et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de repos , s'adossant à la porte en respirant nerveusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore foutu ?... »questionna Hamako en le fixant, à moitié penchée sur le dossier d'un autre patient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il faut de la chair. Vite. Pas de question. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle soupira, hocha la tête en se levant et ouvrir une armoire scellée pour en sortir de la chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C'est pour les patients normalement, Ming va me démonter si- »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C'est pour Akira, pas pour moi. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mais... tu es blessé Seido. Et elle est humaine. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je le pensais aussi. Bon ça vient ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle lui donna le paquet, confuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour cette épaule, si elle est affamée elle va te sauter dessus avec cette odeur. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules, une grimace de détresse sur le visage avant de retourner près d'Akira avec la chair. La blonde s'était cachée dans un coin de la pièce, roulée en boule contre le mur. Il s'approcha doucement, à genoux près d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui, en larmes en se tenant le ventre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J'ai mal Seido...J'ai l'impression d'être transpercée par des dizaines de couteaux... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mange... ça ira mieux... » répondit-il en posant la chair près d'elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle obéit, le dégout évident sur son visage. Posant la main sur le ventre, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se releva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu sais pourquoi je suis dans cet état là hein ?... Tu savais que ça irait mieux... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je suis passé par là... Tu dois manger régulièrement... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Une ghoul tient un mois avec un cadavre Seido... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lui prit doucement les mains et l'attira dans ses bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh Akira... si tu savais... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle le regarda, confuse face aux larmes qui menaçaient de sortir tandis qu'il reculait subitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh j'allais oublier ! Tu as de la visite » s'exclama-t-il en séchant une larme solitaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« De la visite ?... Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Fais moi confiance ! Tu ne regretteras pas ! Tu préfères qu'on la rejoigne ou que j'aille la chercher? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J'aimerais pouvoir marcher un peu... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il l'aida à se redresser et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser. Avec le peu de forces qu'elle avait, elle ne pourrait pas marcher seule. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir, la tête d'Akira contre l'épaule de Seido, celle qu'elle n'avait pas mordu. Il la guida vers une pièce vitrée et elle fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Un arbre à chat ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Attends d'être à l'intérieur Akira ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna doucement à sa suite. Couchée dans un petit panier au pied de l'arbre à chat, une vieille chatte leva la tête vers la blonde et se mit à ronronner avant de se lever et de boiter vers elle. Seido la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et mit le chat sur ses genoux, souriant discrètement quand sa protégée écarquilla les yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je te connais toi .... Ma.... Marie ? Maris... Maris Stella ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le chat ronronna en se couchant de tout son long contre sa propriétaire et exposa son ventre pour qu'elle lui fasse des caresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Elle était sur la photo qu'Hamako m'a donné ! Comment .... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je suis allé la chercher quand tu dormais. Elle était mieux ici vu les soins dont elle a besoin. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira afficha une mine contrariée en voyant la patte blessée de son chat. Maris cependant ne semblait plus s'en formaliser et restait bien au chaud dans les bras de sa maîtresse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C'était si facile de me souvenir d'elle » murmura la blonde en caressant la tête du vieux chat. « Elle peut rester avec moi ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bien sûr, c'était autorisé à condition que tu te souviennes d'elle ! On ne va pas vous séparer à nouveau, la pauvre déprimait quand tu n'étais pas là. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupée à câliner le félin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je suis de retour ma petite princesse ! Maman ne partira plus ! » disait-elle joyeusement tandis que Maris ronronnait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Avec cet air si heureux, on dirait presque qu'elle n'a jamais vécu toutes ces choses... Pourtant si tu savais comme c'est loin d'être fini, Mado...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira surprit l'air triste sur le visage de Seido et fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de se retenir de bailler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je vous ramène à ta chambre, vous serez plus à l'aise. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La blonde hocha la tête et garda son chat dans ses bras tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, appuyée contre la ghoul. Elle posa doucement le félin et se recoucha dans son lit en grimaçant. Immédiatement, Maris Stella se coucha sur son ventre, comme pour faire la bouillotte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Seido...? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seido se tendit, pressentant que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas du tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oui ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« On se connaissait avant ?... C'est comme ça que tu savais pour le curry et pour le chat ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oui... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« On ... était proches ?... » questionna-t-elle en posant inconsciemment sa main sur la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. « Hamako san disait que j'étais en couple... Pourtant... le coincé sur les photos... Il est où? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seido retint un rire en l'entendant qualifier Amon de coincé, la faisant froncer les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Rien, c'est juste amusant que tu parles ainsi de ton ex. Mais oui, on était proches aussi... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je vois... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle lâcha un soupir et appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller, posant son regard sur son chat en train de ronronner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C'est peut être les hormones qui parlent... Mais si j'ai du choisir entre vous, j'ai fait un choix de merde... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Les hormones ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu es nul pour cacher des choses à mon intuition, Seido. Maris t'a grillé en se couchant » répondit-elle en riant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Juste pour que cet enfant reste un sourire joyeux pour toi... Je veux que tu ne retrouves pas la mémoire sur ces deux mois d'enfer...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais... Après tout, je t'ai bien blessé avant même de comprendre... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ce n'est rien... Tu devrais te reposer Akira. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu restes ?... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Toujours Akira... »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle esquissa un sourire doux avant de s'endormir, rassurée à l'idée qu'il serait là à son réveil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira passe une journée éprouvante et se souvient enfin de tout ! Le calme est enfin là ......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Akira se réveilla ce matin là, quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Son ventre n'était pas vide, l'enfant était bien là. Son kagune se comportait normalement. Il manquait quelque chose. Elle marcha silencieusement vers sa salle de bain, caressant au passage la paisible Maristella couchée sur son lit. Ses yeux fatigués scannèrent le reflet de son visage dans le miroir et la marque dans sa nuque. Elle poussa un léger soupir en s'habillant.</p><p>« Eh bah quel soupir ! On dirait que tu es la personne la plus seule au monde ! »</p><p>Akira sursauta et se retourna, faisant face à une blonde presque identique à elle bien que plus jeune.</p><p>« Hamako chan ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène » questionna Akira en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.</p><p>« Je m'assure que ma cousine se porte bien. Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs tout de même, j'ai cru qu'on ne te récupérerait jamais ! Comment tu te sens ? »</p><p>« Vide. Moins que quand je n'en savais pas encore autant mais j'aimerais tout récupérer... Et puis... »</p><p>Akira se tut et but une gorgée de son café.</p><p>« Et puis ? »</p><p>Hamako la regardait en haussant légèrement un sourcil, attendant la suite de la phrase.</p><p>«  J'en sais rien... Je suppose qu'il doit manquer quelque chose ... Je ne sais pas quoi ... »</p><p>La jeune psychiatre esquissa un sourire amusé.</p><p>« Seido te manque ? Tu peux le dire hein, l'autre coincé n'est pas là de toute manière. »</p><p>« L'a-t-il un jour été » soupira Akira. « Parfois, je me demande comment j'ai pu être si aveugle. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose sur ces 6 dernières années mais je me souviens clairement que ce n'était pas un amant très présent... Ni même fidèle. »</p><p>« Peut-on parler de fidélité dans ce genre de conditions ? C'est pas comme si votre relation avait été fructueuse, pour que tu ne me l'aie même pas présenté ! C'est du beau ça mademoiselle Mado, et la promesse du mariage synchro alors hein ? »</p><p>Akira ne put retenir un rire en entendant l'air boudeur de sa cousine. Elle avait le coeur léger quand elles discutaient, ça avait toujours été le cas depuis le jour où elle avait remplacé Seido. Hamako avait cette capacité à toujours voir le positif et à le transmettre aux autres qui avait permis de si nombreuses fois à sa cousine de surmonter les morts de son père et de leurs collègues.</p><p>« Tu parles de mariage synchro mais tu n'as plus personne non plus ! » riposta l'aînée.</p><p>Au sourire amusé de la cadette, elle sut combien elle avait tort.</p><p>« Noon.... »</p><p>« Siiii ! Panda a récupéré son bambou ! »</p><p>Akira éclata de rire face au côté presque enfantin de sa cousine, heureuse qu'elle puisse enfin sourire à nouveau. Avec la réputation de croqueuse d'homme d'Haji Mado, la mère d'Hamako , c'était compliqué pour la fille Mado d'avoir la vie tranquille dans les rangs du CCG et ça avait causé pas mal de trouble entre elle et Take Hirako. Là où la mère d'Akira était très respectée, son aînée était particulièrement détestée dans le CCG, fonctionnant à l'intuition et considérant les ghouls comme ses égales. A la mort de Kasuka, Haji les avait soutenu elle et son père et elle était devenue très proche de sa cousine. Akira ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la raison pour laquelle elles s'étaient perdues de vues cependant.</p><p>« Mais plus sérieusement ! Après six ans à te faire quasiment ignorée puis d'un coup une overdose d'affection de Seido, le vide il est normal ! »</p><p>« Hamako ! » S'exclama l'ex inspectrice en rosissant très légèrement. « Je suis juste sa patiente enfin ! »</p><p>« Mais oui bien sûr ! »</p><p>« Vraiment ! De toute manière il ne vient même plus » marmonna la plus âgée. « Et puis quand êtes vous redevenus si proches ? Il me semblait que vous vous étiez perdus de vue quand on a été diplômés ! »</p><p>« Jusqu'à ce que la femme qu'il aime se barre avec quelqu'un et qu'il aie envie de changer pour la conquérir c'était le cas. »</p><p>« Je vois. Qu'importe, les absents ont toujours tort... » répliqua Akira en grimaçant.</p><p>Sa tête la lançait et l'espace d'un instant elle aperçut une image floue, l'image d'un jeune combattant lui disant de rejoindre Amon puis d'elle même pleurant en apprenant la disparition du combattant. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.</p><p>« Ow... Un souvenir ? » questionna Hamako d'une voix douce en passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa cousine.</p><p>L'Epine dorsale du CCG hocha la tête silencieusement, se cachant dans les bras réconfortant de la psychiatre. Sentant la détresse de sa maîtresse, Maris se rapprocha et s'étala de tout son long sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Les larmes coulaient à flots, les souvenirs bien trop douloureux de la bataille du 20e refaisant surface.</p><p>« C'est toujours pareil » s'écria-t-elle, en larmes. « Quoi que je fasse ils me laissent toujours en plan à un moment ... Que ce soit Amon , Seido, même mon père... Ils disent qu'ils seront toujours là mais aucun d'entre eux n'est là ... »</p><p>Hamako ne répondit pas, lui caressant le haut du dos dans un geste réconfortant.</p><p>« Il me laisse toujours en arrière ! C'est quoi cet égo de merde... Il est pas foutu de rester quand je suis consciente ! C'est toujours comme ça » s'exclama-t-elle en redoublant de larmes, fortement blessée. « C'était déjà le cas il y a six ans ... Si il était resté ... Si... Si c'était lui ce jour là ... »</p><p>Elle étouffa un sanglot en posant une main sur sa bouche.</p><p>« Akira... Il ne t'a pas abandonnée ... »</p><p>« Bien sûr que si ! Je commence à retrouver la mémoire et il a peur, comme toujours ! »</p><p>Hamako fronça les sourcils en la regardant, clairement contrariée.</p><p>« Toi tu te calmes et on va prendre l'air. Tu fais ta Kasuka et ça c'est hors de question. Tu as toujours dit ne pas vouloir être comme elle. »</p><p>Akira écarquilla les yeux face à la colère sous jacente de sa cousine et sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de se redresser.</p><p>« Pardon, je me suis emportée... »</p><p>« Ce n'est rien, c'est habituel ici, l'enfermement rend les gens dingues » répondit la cadette sur un ton plus doux en se levant. « Viens, prendre l'air te fera du bien et le bébé a besoin de calme. »</p><p>La plus âgée se leva et suivit celle qu'elle considérait presque comme une soeur dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Elles sortirent par une porte latérale menant à un petit jardin.</p><p>« Désolée, j'aurais aimé que tu puisse sortir dans un endroit plus familier mais Ming a mis des règles très strictes » s'excusa la psychiatre.</p><p>« Ce n'est rien, l'air frais me fera du bien. » répondit l'aînée en observant le jardin.</p><p>Elles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à un banc et s'assirent un peu. Le regard d'Akira se perdit dans les fleurs et les arbres.</p><p>« C'est joli et apaisant ici. »</p><p>« J'espère bien, j'ai passé des heures à agencer ça quand on a fondé l'hôpital ! »</p><p>L'ex inspectrice esquissa un sourire en voyant la détermination de sa cadette. L'altruisme c'était de famille, clairement.</p><p>« Tu veux un café ? Je peux aller en chercher pendant que tu prends l'air. »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas de refus, ça au moins je peux le boire » répondit l'aînée.</p><p>Hamako hocha la tête et la laissa seule dans le jardin pour aller chercher du café. La blonde en profita pour respirer profondément l'air frais et visiter le jardin. Contre toute attente, c'était assez grand, il y avait même une petite fontaine au centre, un bassin remplis de Koi. Elle s'appuya un peu contre le muret de la fontaine, observant les poissons nager. C'était apaisant, presque familier. Ou peut être même très familier. Elle revit une journée à l'aquarium, passée loin d'Amon et de l'affection qu'il ne procurait pas. Elle pouvait presque voir les mèches blanches dépasser dans son champ de vision tandis qu'elle observait les animaux, appuyée contre quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement en réalisant que c'était fini depuis bien longtemps avec Amon. L'amour avait frappé à sa porte depuis, sous la forme d'un ange déchu qui lui avait fait découvrir les passions les plus tendre et l'avait fait sienne si souvent, au grand dam d'Eagle quand la marque lui fut visible. Elle pouvait presque sentir les bras de Seido autour d'elle.</p><p>« Je savais que je te trouverais ici » entendit elle chuchoter dans son oreille. « Ils sont jolis hein ? »</p><p>Elle se tourna face à son interlocuteur et fit la chose la plus sensée de l'univers : UN MADO PUNCH.</p><p>« AIE ! C'était pourquoi ça » s'exclama Seido en se tenant un peu l'estomac.</p><p>« Tu me laisses en plan une semaine et tu penses pouvoir revenir comme une fleur ?! J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée imbécile ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Tu pensais pouvoir me laisser seule alors que je me souviens enfin ?! »</p><p>Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa réaction et en entendant ce qu'elle disait.</p><p>« Tu ... te souviens ? »</p><p>« Oui. » répondit-elle plus doucement en posant sa main sur son bras.</p><p>« De tout ? »</p><p>« Tout. »</p><p>« Même de la fin de ces 6 années » questionna-t-il en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de la blonde pour remettre une mèche en place.</p><p>« Même de quand tu m'as récupérée chez ce salaud » chuchota-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.</p><p>Choqué, Seido lui fit doucement lever la tête comme pour vérifier sa sincérité.</p><p>« Tu es lent à la détente Takizawa, certaines choses ne changent pas » murmura Akira sur un ton amusé.</p><p>« C'est parce que tu es dure à cerner Mado » répondit-il en lui caressant la joue. « Tu es une femme compliquée parfois. »</p><p>Elle lui lança l'éternel regard blasé digne des Mado et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant de continuer. Sûr qu'elle lui disait la vérité, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la garder contre lui, profitant d'une douce chaleur qu'il pensait avoir oublié.</p><p>« Tu m'as vraiment manqué toi. Ne t'avise plus de me faire peur comme ça ... »</p><p>« Faut vous arranger avec ma colombe madame ! »</p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils en reculant un peu.</p><p>« Ta colombe ? »</p><p>Avant que Seido puisse répondre, une boule de nerfs sauta dans ses bras.</p><p>« Je croyais que je t'avais perduuuuuuu ! »</p><p>Une petite brunette qui ne paraissait pas bien plus âgée que sept ans restait collée à Seido. Cela devait sûrement être la fille dont Hamako lui avait parlé, une pauvre petite fille à la croissance ralentie et développée dans le kagune de Seido. En voyant ses yeux fauves, aucun doute c'était bel et bien le produit du Tatara. Akira sentit un pincement au coeur en réalisant ce qu'avait traversé son amant.</p><p>« Mais Hatoko je t'ai dit que je revenais la salle de repos c'est pas si loin ma puce... »</p><p>« Papa baka !  En plus il me présente même pas à sa fameuse Akira ! Marraine papa c'est un baka. »</p><p>Hamako éclata de rire en posant un plateau avec des tasses de café sur la table de jardin non loin.</p><p>« Seido san a beaucoup de choses à expliquer à Akira chan voyons, mais vous ferez vite connaissance, tu verras ! »</p><p>Akira lança un regard amusé à Seido et à la petite.</p><p>« Akira, voici donc la fameuse colombe. »</p><p>Elle s'avança doucement vers la petite et se mit à genoux avec un sourire.</p><p>« C'est donc toi la petite Hatoko , on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »</p><p>La petite esquissa un grand sourire chaleureux, bien loin de cet homme qui ne vivait que pour la vengeance. Clairement elle tenait totalement de Seido.</p><p>« C'est moi ! Tu es ma nouvelle maman ? »</p><p>Hamako éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami quand la petite fille et l'ex inspectrice firent connaissance.</p><p>« Elles s'entendent bien, je te dis bon courage » plaisanta-t-elle.</p><p>« L'enfer est paradisiaque même de face... »</p><p>Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un air blasé.</p><p>« Takizawa je te garantis que je vais te faire bouffer de l'ananas sans cellule ajoutée si tu ose encore une fois parler comme ça ! Elle t'a choisi toi cette fois ! Elle est en face ! »</p><p>« Je sais » murmura-t-il.</p><p>
  <em>Et pourtant... Je sais que le bonheur est encore loin... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le dénouement de l'histoire arrive enfin. Eagle obtiendra-t-il ce qu'il veut ou sera-t-il vaincu ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seido tremblait violemment et c'était plus du à l'ambiance de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé qu'au froid. Les murs en pierre et le sol carrelé couverts de sang faisaient froid dans le dos, comme le menottes hérissées de pics vers l'intérieur qui retenaient les poignets de l'ex inspecteur. Le moindre mouvement causait une douleur si intense qu'elle lui arrachait des cris déchirants à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se libérer. Près de lui, les mains clouées à une table et les pieds menottés de la même manière que Seido, Akira pleurait silencieusement, incapable de bouger. Eagle les avait retrouvés, quelques jours auparavant. Il avait brisé le mur de l'hôpital sans difficulté et les avait récupérés, les emmenant à sa demeure.</p>
<p>« J'ai eu tort de laisser cette conne en vie. »</p>
<p>La voix venait d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Assis dans un siège en cuir, les jambes croisées et le menton posé sur sa main, Eagle les fixait, les yeux emplis d'une haine profonde.</p>
<p>« Elle était devenue inutile, j'aurais du la bouffer plutôt que la laisser partir. Regardez dans quel état j'ai du mettre mon petit piment à cause de cette chouette de merde. »</p>
<p>Akira tremblait et sanglotait toujours plus, lançant un regard de détresse à Seido, l'implorant de fuir avec elle.</p>
<p>« Nan. Nan, ça n'ira pas ça ! Il y a trop de confiance. Trop d'espoir. »</p>
<p>Il décroisa les jambes et se redressa, faisant lentement, très, très lentement son chemin vers la ghoul ailée.</p>
<p>« Connais tu Icare, Takizawa ? C'était un homme. Il voulait voler et a demandé à son père de lui façonner des ailes. » déclara-t-il solennellement. « Il aimait le Soleil et voulait le voir de plus près. »</p>
<p>Il tira sur le bras de Seido, ouvrant partiellement son poignet jusqu'à l'os.</p>
<p>« Les gens lui disaient de ne pas s'en approcher, qu'il perdrait ses ailes et s'écraserait au sol. Pourtant, Icare s'est entêté et a volé trop près du Soleil. » murmura-t-il encore en le détachant et en l'envoyant valser au sol, tirant un cri de douleur à l'ukaku.</p>
<p>Akira se débattit dans l'espoir de se libérer et d'aider l'homme qu'elle aimait, traumatisée à l'idée qu'il souffre encore. Eagle remarqua ses efforts et plaça l'extrémité de son kagune à quelques centimètres du ventre arrondi de la femme enceinte.</p>
<p>« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je tue cet enfant et te laisse te débrouiller pour l'éjecter. Tu es déjà inutile en tant que ghoul, ne m'énerve pas plus. »</p>
<p>Elle fut forcée de se calmer et lança un regard implorant à Seido.</p>
<p>« Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! »</p>
<p>Il farfouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un briquet et un tissus imbibé d'alcool.</p>
<p>« Les ailes d'Icare étaient en cire et en plumes. » déclara-t-il en agrafant le tissus au niveau de la poche RC du jeune homme. « Dès qu'il s'approcha du soleil, la cire chauffa. »</p>
<p>Il alluma le briquet et Akira étouffa un cri de détresse en voyant la flamme en sortir.</p>
<p>« Les ailes d'Icare prirent feu. » ajouta l'aigle en mettant le feu au tissus alcoolisé, tirant des cris de douleur à la ghoul. « Icare savait ce qu'il risquait, mais il a continué et s'est écrasé au sol, brisant tous ses os. »</p>
<p>Eagle s'agenouilla devant Seido tandis que le feu s'éteignait après avoir ravagé sa poche RC.</p>
<p>« Tu es allé trop près d'Akira, Takizawa. Bien trop près. Je t'avais prévenu avant l'attaque du 20e. Je t'avais prévenu avant Rushima. Je t'ai même proposé de me la rendre quand vous me l'avez enlevée. Tu es resté sourd alors tu brûles et tu t'écrases. Tu ne mérites pas cette femme. Tu ne mérites rien. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je la tuerai à petit feu avec mes deux jouets favoris, puis je trouverai ton amie et ta fille, et je les briserai de l'intérieur ! »</p>
<p>Seido se redressa tant bien que mal et le projeta contre le mur.</p>
<p>« Que tu aies enlevé Akira une fois, c'est une chose... Mais être revenu nous chercher et tuer nos amis par jalousie ?! On profitait d'un bon moment ! T'as une vie trop pourrie pour comprendre ça ?! »</p>
<p>Eagle s'adossa au mur en ricanant. Son regard avait changé du tout au tout, mêlant perversion et souffrance tandis qu'il se relevait lentement en prenant une valise rose et bleue.</p>
<p>« A cause de son enculé de père oui. »</p>
<p>« PARLE AUTREMENT DE LUI » s'écria Akira.</p>
<p>« C'est vraiment ce que je dis. Il m'a tout pris. Ma femme, ma fille, trois de mes fils. Il en a fait des quinques pour un putain de fantasme. C'était un connard de première et je voulais qu'il sache la douleur que ça fait ! Pourquoi penses tu que ta truie de mère est dans cette valise ?! Et qu'il l'a rejointe quand je l'ai tué?! Accuser la petite Kirishima c'était si facile que tu n'as même pas pu souffrir en sachant ce qui t'attendait. Mais c'est fini... »</p>
<p>Il ouvrit la valise, découvrant une quinque chimère à l'odeur de mort. Elle était si malsaine qu'Akira préférait ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre. Ou plutôt ce qui suivit véritablement. Quand il eut fini, Eagle marcha vers l'ex inspecteur, laissant une Akira brisée, souillée et traumatisée.</p>
<p>« Seido, dis moi. Vu que le soleil est sali, plus besoin de le préserver n'est-ce pas ? »</p>
<p>Seido tenta de s'interposer entre Eagle et sa dulcinée, le voyant approcher dangereusement, mais fut transpercé par une lance sortie de nulle part de la quinque et accroché au mur.</p>
<p>« Tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant avec cette chose ? » questionna le Kakuja en s'approchant toujours plus d'Akira.</p>
<p>« Je ne veux pas savoir... Laisse nous en paix espèce de merde. »</p>
<p>Eagle éclata d'un rire froid et sans émotion, caressant un peu la lance de la quinque.</p>
<p>« Ta maman te manque non, petit piment ? Et si tu la revoyais vite fait ? »</p>
<p>Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il appuya sur un bouton, dégageant la lance du reste de la quinque, et la posa au sol à côté de son épouse malgré elle. Des yeux roses brillant d'effroi et de désespoir s'écarquillèrent quand la lance prit une forme humanoïde.</p>
<p>« Tiens c'est drôle ton père a fait la même tête quand je l'ai envoyée le tuer. Décidément, tu lui ressembles bien trop. Qu'en penses tu Kasuka ? On ne devrait pas laisser ça vivre hein ? »</p>
<p>La ghoul gronda en fixant très froidement sa fille, son kagune rinkaku déployé autour d'elle et pointé vers la jeune blonde. Le Washuu laissa la quinque restante sur la table et décrocha Seido du mur.</p>
<p>« Je te laisse une dernière chance de vivre Takizawa. Pars et ne reviens jamais. Tu ne verras pas tout ce que Kasuka fera à sa fille avant de la tuer, tu 'entendras pas le dernier souffle de ta dulcinée et tu retourneras près de ta fille sain et sauf. »</p>
<p>L'image d'Hatoko surgit dans l'esprit de Seido. La petite fille avait besoin de lui, elle ne survivrait sans doute pas sans tous les soins qu'il devait lui procurer chaque jour. Mais une autre image se superposa à celle de la gamine. Celle de la femme qu'il aimait blottie dans ses bras, le plus proche possible malgré son ventre très arrondit. Son kakugan actif, le borgne redressa la tête vers lui en grondant.</p>
<p>« Tu crois que je vais laisser ma fiancée mourir peut être ? Elle était ma fiancée avant d'être ta femme et je ne te laisserai pas changer ça. » s'exclama le jeune homme, désignant la morsure qu'Eagle avait tenté de couvrir.</p>
<p>Il déploya son kagune et cribla le vieil homme de pics. Sentant la détresse de son maître, Kasuka poussa un cri de rage et fonça droit vers lui, un début de Kakuja se formant sur ses mains griffues. Vide de toute appréciation pour la créature qui l'avait si souvent blessé quand lui et Hamako s'en occupaient, il n'hésita pas à déployer toutes ses forces pour la rouer de coups et l'immobiliser. La femme rongée par la haine et le désespoir s'écroula à côté de son maître, respirant difficilement. Seido en profita pour avancer tant bien que mal vers sa dulcinée et fut rassuré de voir que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu elle était encore en vie et l'enfant également. Il la détacha prudemment et la porta en mariée, esquivant au passage un coup de Kagune du Washuu.</p>
<p>« Vous ne partirez pas.... »</p>
<p>« Et si on part tu vas faire quoi ? Nous tuer ? Te fatigue pas le CST est en route et vu ton état tu leur échapperas pas. Tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise femme, Eagle. C'est fini maintenant » s'exclama Seido, serrant doucement sa compagne en marchant vers la sortie.</p>
<p>Le Kakuja se redressa et tenta à nouveau de les attaquer. Le borgne se contenta d'une rafale de pics pour l'abattre et s'éclipsa avec sa bien aimée.</p>
<p>« C'est enfin fini » murmura Akira en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.</p>
<p>« Oui. Je sais pas toi mais je dirais pas non à un bon repas et un gros dodo en rentrant ! »</p>
<p>« Je nous cuisinerai un bon curry avec l'additif pour ghoul » répondit faiblement la blonde.</p>
<p>« Toi tu te reposes ! Je me charge du curry »s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire doux.</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la replacer convenablement dans ses bras et rejoignit les membres des Quinckes. Très vite, ils pourraient retourner à leur vie normale, Seido le savait, il l'avait réalisé en les voyant extraire les corps d'Eagle et de Kasuka du bâtiment. Dans ses bras, il sentit Akira se raidir en voyant sa mère et elle laissa échapper un soupir.</p>
<p>« Elle peut enfin se reposer... » murmura-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Désolé, j'aurais aimé l'épargner. »</p>
<p>« Ce n'est pas plus mal... Ce n'était plus ma mère... Juste un fantôme. »</p>
<p>Elle soupira et se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de Seido tandis que Saiko refermait la portière de la voiture. Ce soir là, ils purent enfin se reposer paisiblement, sans craindre le retour du bourreau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La paix revenue, un jour, deux couples purent se retrouver sous le soleil, près des vagues à Okinawa, partageant une journée merveilleuse, une petite ukaku en pleine forme jouant avec un bambin rinkaku dans le sable près d'eux. Et plus jamais, ne connurent ils souffrance ni solitude. Car au final, Akira ne serait plus sans Seido et Seido ne serait plus sans Akira.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et cette histoire prend fin ! N'hésitez pas à repasser bientôt sur mon profil, je vais faire une préquelle pour bien développer le début de leur hitoire !  Merci à ceux qui ont lu et suivi cette histoire qui a chamboulé mes nuits !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>